Midnight's Daughter
Midnight's Daughter (2008) is book #1 of the Dorina Basarab series. Synopsis From the book jacket for Midnight's Daughter: Dorina Basarab is a Dhampir—half-human, half-vampire. Subject to uncontrollable rages, most dhampirs live very short, very violent lives. So far, Dory has managed to maintain her sanity by unleashing her anger on those Demons and Vampires who deserve killing. Now Dory’s vampire father has come back into her life. Her uncle Vlad Dracula (yes, the Dracula) infamous even among vampires for his cruelty and murderous ways, has escaped his prison. And her father wants Dory to work with the gorgeous master vampire Louis-Cesare to put him back there. Vampires and dhampirs are mortal enemies, and Dory prefers to work alone. But Dracula is the only thing on earth that truly scares her, and when Dory has to go up against him, she’ll take all the help she can get… ~ Take A Chance: Books and Goodreads | Midnight's Daughter Brief Summary First in the Dorina Basarab urban fantasy series revolving around a dhampir, Dory, Mercia’s rebellious daughter. As for how it fits into the Cassandra Palmer series, Louis-César has been brought over to battle Rasputin and the Black Circle have already raided MAGIC, putting the American Vampire Senate on a war footing with the Black Circle. AND Tony’s machinations have been revealed. The Story  Claire’s been missing a month and Dory is becoming more frantic. Worried enough to wipe out most of Michael’s crew at the bar where Mercia shows up. Seems Daddy Dearest has a job for his recalcitrant daughter—recapturing Drac, Mercia’s youngest brother—and isn’t taking no for an answer. Mercia does have a powerful incentive for Dory to pay attention to what he wants. And Dory is desperate enough to accept this rock and a hard place, she’s so desperate to have Claire back. ~ Book Review: Karen Chance’s Midnight’s Daughter | KD DID IT Takes on Books Full Summary Plot Points advancing the series story arc (spoilers) *Dorina Basarab's first appearance *Vlad's death *Claire gets pregnant, bearing the future king of Faerie *Louis-Cesare's torturer, Jonathan, dies World-Building: Characters, Groups, Types & Places Karen Chance, Midnight's Daughter - KD Did It Edits * Dorina Basarab — Dhampir daughter of Mircea Basarab, born aproximatly when he was converted. Main character of this book. * Mircea Basarab — Count Basarab, is Vlad Dracul’s brother; chief diplomat for the American Vampire Senate; * Louis-Cesare — on loan from the European Senate for his dueling skills with a rapier. * Vlad Dracula —Brother of Mircea Basarab and uncle of Dorina Basarab. * Claire — House Lachesis, is a null who specializes in healing—she keeps Dory calm, is a strict vegetarian, and is Dory’s fabulous roommate—she’s also pregnant! * Heidar — Fae that Claire hooked up with; * Kit Marlowe — vampire, playwright, and onetime Elizabethan bad boy as well as the head of intelligence for the Senate. * Radu Basarab — littlest Basarab brother with an inquiring if vague intellect, horrible taste, and preferring to live in his past. * Rasputin — * Alejandro — A.K.A., Alarr leader of the Latin American Senate; kidnapped Christine a century ago, a friend of Louis-Cesare’s to force him to fight Tomas in his challenge. * Tomas — vampire, wants away from his cruel master Alejandro who forced Louis to fight him. * Jack the Ripper — turned by Augusta * Augusta — vampire; a Consul; turned Jack the Ripper 100 years ago; * Stinky — baby Duergar Dory rescues * Uncle Pip (Claire's uncle) — Uncle Pip‘s house where Claire and Dory live * Sebastian — Claire's cousin; Claire ended up working for him at Gerald & Co. * Prince Alarr: son of the king of the Blarestri (Blue Elves) * Miss Priss — cat that morphs big * Jackanapes — ability to morph * Mehmed II — ’s lover and political patron—sucking up to him kept Radu alive. * Geoffrey — Radu’s major domo at his wine country estate in California. * José & Kristie — couple of miscreant friends of Dory’s whom she’s finagled out of jail. * Benny — Skogstrol, a forest troll; friend of Dory’s; specializes in weapons. * Olga — Bergtroll, or mountain troll; Benny’s secretary and wife; She’ll lead the pack. * Jay — Nsquital demon; packing up to get out of Vegas * Christine — friend of Louis-Cesare’s—Alejandro kidnapped her a century ago, to force Louis-Cesare to fight Tomas in his challenge. * Kyle — lowlife vamp, lower than most * Caedmon — cheeky Fey out having a good time; joins Louis-Cesare and Dory at the auction house to look for Claire; Supe Types, Elements, Titles * Dhampir * Vampires * Mages * Fey * Elves * Trolls * Skogstrol — mountain troll * Bergtroll — mountain troll * Consul: * The Consul * Light Fey * Blue Elves () * Black Elves () * Green Elves * Gods Groups & Organizations & Titles *'Three Houses of the Light Fey': ** Blarestri — are Blue Elves and the current ruling house (the king has a son, Prince Alarr, but no heir; they followed the Vanir, older fertility gods); ** Svarestri — the Black Elves, (the king’s sister married a noble and they have a full-blood Fey son, Ǽsubrand); ** Ǽsir — the Lords of Battle, ruled ages ago. Eluen Londe is Faerie. * American Vampire Senate: * Latin American Senate: * Black Circle: * Vanir — older fertility gods Places: * Uncle Pip‘s house — where Claire and Dory live. Warded up the wazoo. Next & Previous Books * Next Short: "Buying Trouble" #1.1 * Next Book: Death's Mistress (2010) (novel) * Previous Book: n/a See Also * Full Reading Order List * Dorina Basarab series * Cassandra Palmer series * Karen Chance External Links *Midnight`s Daughter - Chance Karen ~ E-Reading *Midnight's Daughter (Dorina Basarab #1) read online free by Karen Chance *Karen Chance, Midnight's Daughter - KD Did It Edits *Take A Chance: Books ~ Midnight's Daughter *Midnight's Daughter (Dorina Basarab, #1) ~ Goodreads *Midnight's Daughter (Dorina Basarab #1) ~ Shelfari *Dorina Basarab series ~ Urban Fantasy Wiki Reviews: *Book Review: Karen Chance’s Midnight’s Daughter | KD DID IT Takes on Books *Midnight’s Daughter (Dorina Basarab #1) – My socks have been rocked! | Your Urban Fantasy General Links: * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Take A Chance: Gallery ~ Author, all books * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Dorina Basarab series